New Hampshire
New Hampshire is a state in the New England region of the northeastern United States. The state was named after the southern English county of Hampshire. It borders Massachusetts to the south, Vermont to the west across the Connecticut River, Maine and the Atlantic Ocean to the east, and the Canadian province of Quebec to the north and northwest. New Hampshire ranks 44th in land area, 46th in total area of the 50 states, and 41st in population. It became the first post-colonial sovereign nation in the Americas when it broke off from the Kingdom of Great Britain in January 1776, and was one of the original thirteen states that founded the United States of America six months later. On June 21, 1788, it became the ninth state to ratify the United States Constitution, bringing that document into effect. New Hampshire was the first U.S. state to have its own state constitution. Concord is the state capital and Manchester is the largest city in the state. The 14th President, Franklin Pierce, was born in New Hampshire in 1804. Vice President Henry Wilson was also born in New Hampshire. New Hampshire in The Guns of the South New Hampshire remained part of the Union during the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 presidential election, it was one of 12 states carried by incumbent Republican President Abraham Lincoln during his unsuccessful reelection campaign.The Guns of the South, appendices. The state had five electoral votes during the election. New Hampshire in Joe Steele New Hampshire was one of the several states that went to Harold Stassen in the 1948 presidential election.Joe Steele, pg. 359, HC. Neighboring Maine and Vermont also voted for Stassen. Nonetheless, Joe Steele won most of the remaining states and won his fifth term by a wide margin. Literary Comment In short story "Joe Steele" New Hampshire is one of the six states to vote for incumbent President Herbert Hoover in the 1932 election (the other five states were Vermont, Maine, Connecticut, Pennsylvania and Delaware); the election is not described with that level of detail in the novel. New Hampshire in Southern Victory New Hampshire was relatively untouched during the Second Mexican War and the Great War, despite bordering Canada until 1916. After then, New Hampshire bordered the new US vassal, the Republic of Quebec. The state was also relatively untouched during the Second Great War, unlike bordering Massachusetts, which suffered Confederate air raids and bombings. In politics, New Hampshire (along with the rest of New England) was a strongly conservative Democratic state, electing Foster Stearns (among others) to Congress. The state also voted for Calvin Coolidge in 1928 and 1932, and for Thomas Dewey in 1944. Jedediah Quigley was from New Hampshire. New Hampshire in The Two Georges In the aftermath of the Seven Year' War, New Hampshire was one of a number of colonies that chafed under unrepresentative direct British rule. However, a new arrangement was peacefully negotiated forming the North American Union. Thus, New Hampshire was one of the oldest Provinces of the NAU. It bordered New York Province to the west, Massachusetts to the south and east (with New Hampshire's small Atlantic Ocean coast in between), and Quebec to the north. References New Hampshire New Hampshire Category:Southern Victory Category:North American Union Provinces Category:The Guns of the South